


(Sweet Dreams) Are Made Of This

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: I mean, honestly, if you can't tell from the tags...It's Erin's turn to have a wet dream. Smut ensues.





	

Like most mornings, Holtzmann wakes up earlier than Erin. This morning, though, instead of flinging herself out of bed immediately, she rolls over, savouring the warmth, the comfortable feeling of waking up next to her long-term girlfriend.

Normally Erin sleeps on her side, facing away from Holtz, but this morning, she's lying on her front. In fact… Holtzmann casts her eyes over her girlfriend's beautiful body and realises that she's straddling a pillow. And, for lack of a more elegant word, _humping_ it.

Holtzmann can literally feel herself getting aroused. Her hips twitch involuntarily against the bed just to get some traction.

Erin is clutching the sheets, furiously rubbing herself on her pillow, which has somehow migrated between her legs. "Holtzmann, fuck me!" she moans, turning her head to the side so Holtz can see her flushed face.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure washes over Holtzmann and she's orgasming without even touching herself, hips twitching involuntarily. She quickly reaches down to stimulate herself, to make it more satisfying.

She lets out a series of breathy whines at the pleasure of it. Suddenly Erin opens her eyes, staring straight at her.

Erin blushes, sitting up and yanking the pillow out from its place pressed against her crotch. "Shit," she mumbles.

"You okay?"

Erin groans. "I was having a wet dream."

Holtzmann grins, hand still stimulating herself inside her panties. "You definitely were." She winks at her.

"Are you wanking over me?" Erin accuses her lightly, leaning across to kiss her.

"Just got off, actually, babe." Holtzmann grins even wider. "Did you come?"

"Not quite," Erin sighs.

"Shall we remedy that?" Holtzmann whispers, extracting her hand from her panties and tugging Erin closer. She kisses her girlfriend softly. When Erin responds by deepening the kiss, Holtz breaks away and begins kissing down her neck. She feels Erin's hand slide between them, feels it brush her erect nipple, arousing her.

"God, you smell good," Erin says.

"Interesting," Holtzmann laughs against her neck. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

Erin bats her arm lightly. "You."

"I worked that out pretty fast, what with you moaning _Holtzmann, take me now!_ What was I _doing_ to you?" Holtzmann licks her lips, then kisses Erin's pulse point. Erin sighs with pleasure.

"Fucking me."

Holtzmann giggles. "Get to the point, Er."

"I was sitting on your face," Erin admits. Holtzmann laughs, and Erin hits her playfully. "Wha-at!?"

"Just let me get this straight – sorry, gay-" Holtzmann chuckles at her own awful joke, "-your pillow was my face?"

"I guess… that's one way of putting it."

"Obviously I can't live up to _that_ ," Holtzmann quips.

Erin pouts, tugging Holtzmann's hand down to her clit. "Try me."

"No need to ask twice," Holtzmann smiles, moving down to suck little marks onto Erin's neck. She knows exactly what to do to get her going. "You're so wet for me, Er." The dampness between Erin's legs goes straight to Holtzmann's clit. 

"Fuuuuuuck," Erin moans as Holtzmann drags a finger around her opening, not quite penetrating her yet.

Holtzmann pauses for a second. "Do you mind if I use the vibrator while I do this?"

"Please do," Erin whispers huskily, sliding a hand down to rub her clit while Holtzmann finds one of their vibrators. She chooses the one that goes inside panties for "discreet stimulation" and fits it inside her underwear, hips bucking as it buzzes against her.

She looks up to see Erin staring at her with undivided lust. Her girlfriend is rapidly rubbing her clit from side to side, so Holtzmann leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth through the thin cotton of Erin's shirt. Erin twitches underneath her, incoherent noises being muttered.

"I can do that," Holtzmann says against the hard nub in her mouth, reaching down to manually stimulate Erin. The vibrator in her panties is doing its work; she has to try really hard not to press her hips against Erin as she gets her off.

"Holtz, talk dirty to me," Erin requests breathlessly as Holtzmann slips down to slide a finger inside her. Holtzmann moves her other hand down to briefly press the vibrator harder against herself, noting the way she's building up again.

"Okay. Um. God, Erin, do you have any idea what I want to do to you when you wear that skirt you wore yesterday? Fuck. I couldn't concentrate all day. I was staring at you, thinking that I wanted to rip it off and take you right there on your desk."

"Unnnhhhh," Erin moans, her hips moving of their own accord against Holtz's hand.

"I was gonna pick you up, carry you to my workbench. Then I was going to take off your panties and eat you out right there. Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about how good you'd taste- oh, Jesus, Er- _fuck_ I'm coming," she gasps against Erin's nipple, body twitching as she comes from the stimulation of the vibrator.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck." Erin tightens around Holtzmann's fingers, rolling her hips as Holtzmann's fingers stutter with the force of her own orgasm. "Me too, oh god, I'm coming, Holtz, fuck."

Holtzmann lets out an incoherent moan as she switches off the vibrator.

They lie together for a few moments, recovering, sharing soft kisses. Erin tilts her head into Holtzmann's shoulder. "I think I could go for another one. How about you?"

Holtzmann wriggles a little. "Not sure. Give me a minute?"

Erin nods, then sits up. "Hey, Holtz? Do you want to watch me get myself off?" Erin asks.

"Is that even a question?" Holtzmann tugs off her underwear – it's uncomfortably bunched and wet – instead letting the sheet lie soft over her hips.

Instead of manually stimulating herself like Holtzmann expected, Erin pushes her pillow back between her legs and grinds down onto it.

"This feels so good, Holtz. Fuck." Erin twitches her hips against the pillow. She takes a few moments to find a rhythm, then looks over and winks at Holtz.

Holtzmann whines a little bit, watching as Erin gets more flushed. She pauses to take off her shirt, revealing her hard nipples as she returns to humping her pillow. Holtz moans.

"Is this hot?" Erin looks up at her through her eyelashes.

"I'm gonna start touching myself in a moment," Holtz responds.

"Fuck, yes," Erin moans out. She brings both her hands between her legs and rubs herself against them. Holtzmann sits up, able to see the outline of Erin's perfect butt, and the dark wetness of her arousal on the crotch ,and her fingers digging into herself through the cotton, pleasuring herself.

Holtz brings a hand to her own clit, gently touching it at first, still sensitive from the last orgasm. It feels fantastic; she's so turned on from watching Erin, she immediately grinds harder, then reaches for the vibrator.

She turns it into a low buzz, teasing herself. She brushes against a nipple, then down her stomach. She touches it to her thighs, imagining how good it's going to feel when she finally brings it to her centre. She holds it against her pubic hair, feeling the vibrations all the way through her centre.

"Holtz, I'm really close," Erin sighs out, still rutting against the pillow.

In response, Holtzmann touches the vibrator to her entrance, groaning at the immediate relief. She drags it up through her copious wetness to rub the clit, then back down. She keeps the rotating motion up until Erin cries out, hips thudding into her pillow fast.

"Unnnhhhh, I'm coming," she chokes out, incoherent noises spilling from her lips.

Holtz presses the vibrator hard against her clit, imagining how good Erin's orgasm must be. She can't stop herself moaning. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck, I'm coming for you, oh Er, it's happening," Holtzmann groans. Moments later, wetness spills from between her legs, and she adds, "I squirted for you."

This information prompts a hip-twitching aftershock for Erin. "Jeez, Holtz. God, that was good." She sits up, extracting her pillow, then blushes. There's a spreading wet patch on the pillow where Erin had been rubbing herself.

"I think you ruined your pillow a little," Holtzmann giggles.

"Worth it," Erin shrugs, leaning over to kiss Holtzmann.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you just joining us, the title of the series is a pun and NOT a misspelling. And the rest of the series is exactly what it says on the box. A lot of smut.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one! Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't give anyone "blue lady parts".


End file.
